1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a guide plate for a probe card for guiding a probe.
2. Background Art
When a probe card is used to examine operation of a semiconductor device on a semiconductor wafer, probes must be accurately guided to electrodes of the semiconductor device. The tip ends of the probes are guided using a guide plate for a probe card. JP 2003-215163 A discloses a guide plate for a probe card of a ceramic plate having a thermal expansion coefficient similar to that of a semiconductor wafer. The ceramic plate is provided with a plurality of through-holes for guiding probes. The through-holes guide probes such that the tip ends of the probes are accurately positioned so as to come into contact with electrodes of the semiconductor device. The through-holes are formed using mechanical processing or laser processing.